Secret Romance
by honeybelle92
Summary: Hermione is with Ron, yet she seems to be getting closer to the Head Boy. Will Ron ever find out?And what does Harry have to do with it?HGRW, HGDM,HGHP Please R&R! Complete!
1. You're Head Boy!

Secret Romance

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or anything else that Ms. Rowling has written (if I did, I wouldn't be on fan fiction writing this, now would I?)**

**Author's note: This is my first fanfic, so please be nice!**

Chapter One

"Hermione!" Harry Potter called to one of his best friends, Hermione Granger, who came running over when she heard her name, and embraced him in a hug.

"It's great to see you," Hermione said, breaking the hug. Someone cleared his throat. "And it's great to see you, too, Ron," Hermione said, giving her boyfriend of three months a kiss.

"Thank you," Ron said, returning her a smooch. "I thought you had forgotten about me."

"Oh, never," Hermione said.

They talked about their summers as they got on the train.

"So, Hermione, I hear you're Head Girl?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I am," Hermione said, "and I am very sorry, but I have to go to the front to meet the Head Boy."

"Yeah, well, he better keep his hands off," Ron said.

"Don't worry," Hermione said, giving him a final kiss. "You trust me, don't you?"

She said good bye to Harry, then walked to the front of the train, saying hi to friends along the way. Finally, she got to the front.

"Now, it doesn't matter you the Head Boy is," Hermione told herself. "You have a job, and that is to protect the school, not fight with the Head Boy."

She took one final breath, then slid open the door. Inside, sitting on one of the seats, staring out into nowhere, was the Head Boy.

"MALFOY!" she cried. "What are you doing in here?"

"Mudblood!Get out of here!" Draco cried when he saw Hermione.

"You're Head Boy!"

"Don't tell me you are Head Girl!" Draco said, groaning.

"Ahh, but she is," came Dumbledore's voice. They turned around, and Dumbledore said, "You both are Heads."

**I know it's not much, but if your reviews are good, I will write more, so please review!**


	2. The Room

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Harry Potter, except for this story. Everything else, though, belongs to J.K.R.**

**Author's Note: Thanks for all your reviews, but I hope for more!**

**Chapter Two**

Draco was staring out the window, thinking about a certain spell that he wanted to try out on someone when the compartment door slid open.

"Mudblood! Get out of here!" Draco cried, standing up.

But, after fighting with Hermione for a few minutes, Professor Dumbledore stepped in and explained that, yes, they both were Head Boy/Girl. Draco felt like he was going to die.

Once Dumbledore left, Hermione and Draco sat in their compartment without speaking, until the train stopped in front of the school. They filed out, still not speaking to each other, then went of to find their friends.

"You are not going to believe who Head Boy is," Hermione said to Harry and Ron.

They had finally found each other in the throng of people, and were on their way to the Great Hall. Hermione, not sure where she was suppose to sit, plopped down next t o Ron, who was very angry about the Head Boy situation.

Dumbledore quieted everyone, then the sorting began, then he announced who prefects and Heads were.

Hermione wasn't paying attention until she heard her name

"Miss Granger from Gryffindor will be Head Girl," Dumbledore said, then added a dramatic pause, "and Head Boy will be Mr. Malfoy, from Slytherin."

Hermione groaned, then looked over at Draco, who winked at her. Hermione quickly looked away, and gave Ron a kiss.

"What was that for?" Ron asked, who was already stuffing his mouth with food.

"Oh, nothing," Hermione said, getting some bread.

At the end of the feast, Dumbledore motioned to Hermione and Draco.

"Now, you will be sharing a dorm, but the bedrooms are separated," Dumbledore said, leading them to the Heads dormitory. "You will be setting an example for the whole school, so no bickering. And if I hear of any knowledge of bickering, your duties will be taken away from you, and the 'runner up' as some people call it, will take your place." he stopped in front of a portrait with a snake and lion, who were dancing. "Your password is _Unity._" The portrait opened. "Good day," Dumbledore said, walking off.

"Ladies first," Malfoy said.

Hermione scoffed, then stepped into the common room. She gasped at the room.

It was done up in red and green. There was two couches, a red loveseat, and green loveseat, with a fireplace, and mahogany table. Two doors, on opposite sides of the room, one with a red lion and the other with a green snake, led to the rooms. Hermione's and Draco's things were already in there, unpacked and out of sight. Hermione collapsed onto her bed.

_Maybe this whole Malfoy being Head Boy won't be so bad, _she thought.

Boy, was she wrong.

**How is it? Please review, and be nice! I hope to have more than three!**


	3. The Kiss That Changed Everything

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except for this plot.**

_**Chapter Three:**_

The next day, in Charms, Hermione was busy taking notes when someone walked by, and dropped a piece of parchment on her desk. Carefully, so the Professor wouldn't see, Hermione slipped the paper into her book.

"Miss Granger," Professor Flitwick said. "Please come back done to earth, and answer my question."

Hermione, blushing furiously, asked what the question was. Professor Flitwick sighed, then moved on to the next person.

"What was that all about?" Ron whispered.

"Nothing," Hermione said.

Finally, the class ended. Hermione gathered her things, then walked to her dormitory, where she dropped off her things. She grabbed the note out of her book, then hurried to the Great Hall for dinner. She started opening the note, but as she turned the corner, she ran into someone.

"Sorry," she said, brushing herself off, then looked at who had bumped into her. "Oh, it's you, Malfoy."

"Stay out of my way," Draco said.

"Will do," Hermione said, walking off.

Draco watched her go, then continued his walk to the dormitory.

_Granger looked good, _he thought. _Wait, what am I thinking? We're talking about Granger, Mudblood, and friends with Weasel and Potty. But she did look good. _He brushed the thought away when he got to the room. Draco dropped off his things, then headed to the Great Hall. Pushing open the doors, he saw Hermione sitting with Harry and Ron, laughing at something Ginny had said. _Mudblood, _he thought, then sat down at his table.

Surprisingly enough, Hermione just happened to look up when Draco looked over at her. She saw the hatred in his eyes, but quickly forgot about it when Ron started tickling her.

_**Later That Night:**_

Later that night, Hermione was in the Head's common room, doing some homework, when Draco walked in. He strode right past her, without even looking, but glanced back before heading to his room.

_God, she looked hot, _he thought, then immediately regretted it. He dropped off his things, trying to decide if he should do his homework in the common room, or the library. Finally, he decided on the library, but when he went downstairs, Hermione was gone. He knocked on her door, but no answer.

_Whatever, _he thought. He grabbed his things and headed to the library.

Draco walked in and saw a few third year Slytherins sitting at a table, but knew it wouldn't be cool if he hung out with someone four years younger than him (_A/N: Draco and the Golden trio, Hermione, Harry and Ron, are all in their Seventh year_), so h headed to his secret table near the back. He knew no one sat their because it was all the way in the back, so he didn't think twice about the pile of books across from him, until a voice came from behind them.

"Following me, Malfoy?" someone said.

"Granger, please don't tell me you're behind there?"

"Fine, I won't," she said, sliding the books away, "but I am."

"Weren't you doing your homework in the common room?"

"Yes, but I thought you were going to do your homework there, so I left."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't want to talk to you. And if you don't mind, please leave me alone."

"Why don't you like me?"

Hermione was taken aback. "Excuse me?"

"Why don't you like me?" Draco asked again.

"Do you really want m to answer that?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Ok. For one thing, you are my best friend's mortal enemy. Two, you hate all Muggle born, and you insist on calling me 'Mudblood', even though it is _totally _immature, and three, you're a Malfoy."

"So," he said. "People change."

"Yeah, well, not you." Hermione gathered her things.

"Where are you going?" Drano asked.

"Not that it is any of your business, I am going back to the common room."

"I'll walk you back," Draco said, standing up. He grabbed her arm, and led her out of the library.

"Stop it," Hermione said.

"You heard what Dumbledore said," Draco said, smirking. "If we fight, he'll take away our privileges. So, I am being nice."

Hermione almost said something, then quickly closed her mouth.

"That's better," Draco said.

He led her down the corridor, but didn't let go of her arm. They finally reached the room. They stepped in, and went their separate ways. Hermione finally remembered the note, so she grabbed it from her book and read it.

_Hermione-_

_Come to my room. I want to apologize._

_-Draco._

Hermione was speechless. _Malfoy! Apologize! _She put the letter in her bag, then slowly went to Draco's door. _Breathe, _she said. She knocked on the door.

"Come in," came Draco's voice.

Hermione pushed open the door. Draco was on his bed, in a robe, his blond hair gel less, and ruffled, looking utterly adorable.

"Malfoy, what do you want?"

"Oh, you got my letter. Good, good." Draco closed the book he was reading, and slowly made his way to Hermione. He put his hand behind her neck, and pulled her into a passionate kiss. At first, Hermione was stiff, but instantly relaxed.

_Malfoy is SUCH a great kisser! Oh, my, gosh, what am I doing! I am kissing my enemy!_

Hermione broke the kiss and stared at Draco, who had a smirk, no wait, is that a smile? It is! He had a smile on his face (which is a first for any Slytherin). Hermione rushed out of his room and ran into hers. Draco smiled.

"Well, well," he said, "maybe Weasely _did_ teach her a few things in kissing."

**How is it! Please read and review so I can write more!**


	4. Hermione's Secret

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter.**

**Author's Note: I would just like to say something to a couple people who reviewed me:**

**Soon2BeDirector: I know, it is cute! It may start out as a RW/HG fanfic, but it will soon turn into a DM/HG one, so don't fret! Or something like that!J**

**Randomefloatingbananas: I love your name! It is uber-fabulous! I also wrote a story like this one, too, but I kinda screwed up! It's called Don't Tell. It isn't that good, but it is ok! Just don't read it! ;)**

_**Chapter Four**_

_I cannot believe Malfoy just kissed me, _Hermione thought that night in her room. _Why Malfoy? I mean, he is cute, but he's Malfoy!_

In Malfoy's room, he was thinking about the kiss, too. _Granger is hot,_ he thought, _but not hot enough for me to kiss._

After both of them argued with themselves for about an hour, they finally fell asleep.

_**The next day at breakfast**_

"Hey, Hermione," Ron said when Hermione sat down. He gave her a quick kiss. "How was last night? Was Malfoy horrible?"

_Should I tell him about the kiss? _Hermione thought, then quickly decided not to.

"It was fine," Hermione said, brushing it off. "What is our first class?"

"Potions," Ron said, with disgust, "with Slytherin."

Hermione's stomach did a little flip. "Oh," she said, looking over at the Slytherin table.

Draco was laughing with his friends, but when he saw Hermione looking at him, he motioned for her to meet him outside. He stood up, and left. Hermione waited a few seconds, then left, too. Draco was leaning against the wall, with his back to Hermione.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" she asked, annoyed. He turned around.

"Look, about last night," he began.

"I don't want to talk about it," Hermione said.

"But I do." He led her to an empty classroom. "Look, I am sorry if you didn't want to kiss, but I did."

"Why?" Hermione asked.

Draco sighed. He was about to confess his biggest secret to Granger (even though it was about her). "I-I r-really, um, well, l-l-l-like y-you."

"What?" Hermione was bewildered.

"I like you," Draco said, smiling sheepishly.

Hermione stared at him like he was crazy, then fled the room. Draco sighed, then went back to breakfast. Hermione, on the other hand, ran to the library, were she stayed until breakfast was over, then sulkily went down to the dungeons. She met up with Ron and Harry halfway there.

"Where were you?" Ron asked, as they made their way down to the dungeons.

"I wasn't feeling well," Hermione said.

They went into the classroom, and found three seats next to two boys from Gryffindor. Draco walked in, followed by his cronies, and Hermione felt herself blush when he looked at her.

After Potions, they had DADA (Defense Against the Dark Arts), then Transfiguration, and finally lunch. Hermione ate quickly, then hurried to the library. She sat down in the corner, and took out her Charms book, but couldn't concentrate.

_Look, Granger, _ she said in her head, _Malfoy means nothing and that kiss means nothing. He was probably trying to mess with your head when he said he liked you._

Hermione felt a little better after leaving the library, but was dreading going back to her room at the end of the day, although the day seemed to go by extremely fast. Hermione beat Draco back to the room and was already doing her homework when he got in. Instead of going back to his room, though, he slid into the spot on the loveseat next to her, and put is arm across the couch's back.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked, looking down at Hermione's paper.

"Leave me alone, Malfoy," Hermione said.

"I saw you looking at me today," Draco said. "I know you want me, yet you're too scared to admit it."

"Shove it, Malfoy," Hermione said.

"And why must you continue calling me 'Malfoy.' I know you want to call me 'Draco.'" He smirked.

"Shut up," Hermione said. She gathered her things, then decided to go to the library. "If you follow me," she said, turning to Draco, "I will tell Dumbledore that you are stalking me." She walked out.

Draco watched her go, a look of pure shock on his face. No girl had ever turned him down. The shock quickly turn into a smirk. He loved a challenge.

_**Library**_

Hermione finally finished her homework. She dropped her things off in her room, then, to avoid Draco, decided to take a stroll around the grounds. Not realizing where she was going, she found herself outside the Gryffindor tower. She wasn't sure what the password was, but Collin Creevey, Ginny Weasley's friend,

came around the corner, and let her in. Ron and Harry were playing wizard's chess, and it looked like Harry might actually win. Hermione gave Ron a kiss, then went to find Ginny in the girl's dormitory. She needed to find someone female to talk to.

"Hey, Ginny," Hermione said, sitting down on Ginny's bed. Ginny was reading her Potion's book, but closed it when she saw Hermione's face.

"What's up?" Ginny asked.

"Umm," Hermione said, not meeting Ginny's gaze. "I have a problem."

"What is it?"

Hermione breathed in slowly, then poured out her story. Ginny just stared, not interrupting once. When she finished, Ginny said slowly, "So, do you like Malfoy?"

"I don't want to," Hermione said. "But he is just, so, I dunno." Hermione sighed. "What am I going to do? I can't tell Ron, it will break his heart. But I can't keep this a secret from him."

"Umm, you may not want to hear this," Ginny said, "but you may have another guy problem."

"What?"

"Someone close to you likes you."

"Who?"

"Harry."

**Do you like it? I do. Thanx for all of your reviews! I will write more because you liked it so much!**


	5. Caught!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except this plot, and even then I am not sure.**

**Author's Note: I may get the classes wrong, so if you notice it, please review the story, and I will make a note to correct it in the next chapter. ThanxJ**

**Author's Note: Also, Soon2BeDirector, this might turn into a HG/HP fanfic, too, but who knows? And randomfloatingbananas, _über _is German, and means very, Ex. _über fabu_Very fabulous.J**

_**Chapter Five:**_

The next day, Hermione was looking even worse than she had the day before, now that she had found out Harry's little secret. Of course, Ginny was the only one to notice it at breakfast the next day because Ron and Harry were deep in conversation about their latest Quidditch technique (Harry was the captain, and Ron was a chaser, yet he still helped Harry with coaching).

" 'Mione," Ginny whispered to Hermione when she sat down. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Gin," Hermione whispered. "It's just, after what you told me last night, I don't think I will ever be able to look Harry in the face again."

"I'm sorry," Ginny said.

"It's not your fault," Hermione said. "I think it is better you did tell me because if Harry tried to flirt with me, I wouldn't think he was crazy."

"Think who is crazy?" Harry asked. They had stopped talking about Quidditch, and only heard the last part of their conversation (thankfully).

"No one," Hermione said quickly, then looked at Ginny, who understood the look in Hermione's eyes, and kept her mouth shut.

"Whatever," Ron said. He stood up and gave Hermione a kiss, then said he had to go talk to Professor McGonagall about his homework.

Hermione smiled at Ron, but when she saw the look on Harry's face, the smile was instantly wiped from her face. She felt horrible.

_**Library**_

"Thanks for helping me with my Transfiguration homework," Ginny said to Hermione. They were in the library, sitting at one of the tables near the back for privacy.

"Hello, ladies," came the drawl of a male voice.

Hermione looked up, and, who should be there, but Malfoy. Hermione heard Ginny stifle a giggle, but Hermione's shooting eyes made her stop.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Hermione said.

"Oh, nothing," he said. "I can come to the library, right? Actually, I was wondering if I could talk to you, Hermione, _alone_," he added, looking at Ginny.

Ginny looked at Hermione, who nodded. " I'll see you later," Ginny said, gathering her books. Draco sat down in Ginny's seat.

"Are you avoiding me?" Draco asked.

"Why would you ask that?" Hermione said.

"It just seems like you are. You wouldn't look at me in Potions, I've said hi to you in the halls, like, 20 times and you ignored me, and when we got paired up in Transfiguration, you wouldn't talk to me. What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Is Weasley being mean to you?" Draco asked. Hermione thought she could detect a hint of concern in his voice, but she just figured she had imagined it.

"No, Ron is wonderful," Hermione said. "But I don't think that he would like it if we were talking. So, I will see you back at the room." With that, she put her things in her bag, and left.

Sadly, though, Draco was right on her tail. He slipped his arm around Hermione's waist, but Hermione quickened her pace. Draco followed her. She turned the corner, and Draco grabbed her arm. He pushed her up against the wall, and looked into her eyes.

"What do you want from me?" Hermione asked.

"To say you love me," Draco whispered, then enveloped her into a kiss. Hermione, without even thinking, wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back, her shameful feelings pushed aside.

Little did they know that a female red head came around the corner and caught them, red handed.

_**Hallway the next day**_

" HERMIONE GRANGER!" Ginny stormed up to Hermione, who was talking to Lavender Brown. Hermione said bye to Lavender, then turned to Ginny.

"What's up?"

"How could you do that to Ron?" she practically hissed.

"What are you talking about?"

"Look, I know you and Malfoy kissed, but how could you let him?"

Hermione face went from confusing to terror to embarrassment.

"You saw?" Hermione asked in a small voice.

"Yes," Ginny hissed (A/N 'hissed' meaning she whispered, yet said it hissingly).

"Are you going to tell him?" Hermione asked in an even smaller voice.

Ginny sighed. "No," she said. "But only because Ron is my brother, and I don't want to see him hurt."

"Thank you," Hermione said, giving Ginny a hug.

"I won't tell him _yet_," Ginny said. "If you don't tell him soon, I will have to. I think he is already getting suspicious." Hermione's eyes widened in terror. "I think it would be safest for you to tell Malfoy your true feelings, and break it off with him. Whatever _it _is." Ginny walked away.

Hermione sighed. The only problem: were Hermione's feelings hatred or romance?

**How is it? Please review, and give me ideas about how I should make Ron more suspicious. Also, if Hermione should break it off with Malfoy. Thanks!**


	6. You Have To Tell

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, and if I owned anything, I wouldn't be here right now.**

**Author's Note: Please review, and give me ideas! I only have my sister to give me ideas, and she isn't much help. Also, I would like to thank a few people:**

**Soon2BeDirector:Well, you are no help! But I will keep the "cuteness" as you put it, in the story. I might not be able to make it..(cough) STEAMY, but I can definitely make it romantic (I am more of a romantic than a steamy kinda person). Thanx for reviewing! I will try to get the next chappie in soon!**

**Psionic Seduction****: I hope this chappie is long enuff! Please keep reviewing!**

**AAAHEVEILCHEESEMONKIESyou are soooooo nice! This is my first fanfic( sorta), and I just hope people like it! Thanx!**

**catgurlfurreel**** I hope this is "angst" enuff for you! Thanx for reviewing! Also, I found the "Drano" thing. It is funny! And I will try my hardest to keep Hermione with draco, but I am not promising ne thing! You do laugh a lot (no offense)! I will keep writing if you keep reviewing! Thanx!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter Six**

"Have you seen Ron?" Hermione asked Harry the next day. They were in the great hall, and Ron hadn't shown up for breakfast yet.

"No," Harry said, his thoughts far away.

Hermione picked at her sausages, her thoughts also far away. About five minutes before breakfast was over, Ron burst in, his face as red as his hair (maybe redder). He stormed over, and sat down.

"What's up?" Hermione asked, her brow furrowed.

"Stupid Malfoy," he grumbled. "He was saying that you two were getting really close, which I know is a lie. He was just trying to get at me, and it worked."

"I'm sorry," Hermione said. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Tell him there is nothing going on," he grumbled, then looked at Hermione. "But you don't have to. I know there is nothing going on between you two, and you don't need to prove yourself." He gave her a kiss.

Hermione smiled, but the look from Ginny made it go away. She ate her breakfast in silence.

_**Potions**_

Hermione walked into the Potions classroom, and sat down in a seat near the back. Harry slid in next to her, and Ron sat on her other side. Professor Snape burst in, scaring everyone (except maybe the Slytherins, who were used to it).

"Today we will be working on a Sleeping potion. This will make any one person fall into a deep sleep, for at least two hours. You will be working in groups of twos. And because Professor Dumbledore wants 'unity' between the houses, you will be partnered with someone from a different house." Snape said this with disgust. "Partners: Potter and Zabini, Weasley and Parkinson." Snape read off some more names, until Hermione and Draco were the only two left. Snape smirked when he said, "Granger and Malfoy." Hermione huffily got up and sat down next to Draco. "Directions and ingredients on the board."

Hermione got the ingredients, then began to work on the potion, with Draco watching.

"You _could _help, Malfoy," she said.

"But you are doing such a good job, punkins," Draco said, sitting up. "I don't want to mess you up. But I guess I could do _something." _He smirked.

"Whatever," Hermione said, then let him add the last few ingredients. Finally, class was let out. Hermione grabbed her things, and hurried out, not listening to Ron's calls.

She raced to the library, and, so no one would see her, went into the darkest corner, and performed an invisibility spell that covered her from head to toe. She pulled out her Charms book, and studied a little. Without realizing it, she drifted off to sleep.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Draco walked into the library. He had decided to skip dinner, and search for Hermione in the one place he knew she would be. He walked over to the corner, and tripped over Hermione, although he didn't know it was her. Hermione moaned a little, but was silent at once. Draco, smirking, kneeled down, and pulled out his wand. He lifted the invisibility spell off of her, and when he saw her sleeping, the smirk was wiped off his face. She was so peaceful and vulnerable. Draco lifted her up into his arms, and carried her to the Head's room. He laid her on the couch, then sat down across from her and just watched her.

After what seemed like an hour, Hermione finally stirred and woke up.

"Hey, you," Draco said, standing up. He walked over, and pulled her into a sitting position. Her head fell onto his shoulder.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Hermione asked.

"Doing what, kitten?" Draco asked.

"Making me fall in love with you." Se wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him into a kiss. He didn't hesitate. Soon, Draco was on top of her, with her on the couch. Draco began unbuttoning Hermione's shirt, but she stopped him.

"No," she said. She sat up.

Draco listened to her, and just wrapped his arms around her. They quickly fell asleep.

**The next day**

Hermione woke up, and yawned, then looked at her surroundings. She was on top of Malfoy, who was sleeping soundly. They were on the couch, in the Head's common room. She got up, and went to the bathroom. She washed her face, brushed her teeth, and took a quick shower. Wrapped in her robe, she went into the common room, where Draco was up. He stood up, and gave her a kiss, then led her to the couch.

"You know you are going to have to tell Weasley about this," he said, once they had sat down.

"I know," Hermione said. "I'm just not ready."

They changed into clothes, and went down to breakfast. When they reached the great hall, they had one final kiss outside the doors, then went their separate ways. Hermione slid in next to Ginny, who was talking to Ron. When Ginny saw Hermione, she gave her a little smile, then turned back to her brother. Hermione took some pancakes, and turned to Harry.

"Hey, Harry," she said. "You seem quiet. Is something wrong?"

Harry seemed to come out of a trance. "No, nothings wrong," he said. "I'm just not doing so well in Transfiguration, and McGonagall said she would give me detention if I didn't improve."

"Would you like any help?" Hermione asked.

"No thanks," Harry said. "I can just ask her. I don't want to bother you."

"You won't be-" Hermione started, but was interrupted by Professor Dumbledore.

"Attention students," he boomed, his firm voice quieting everyone. "Normally, around this time, we would be having midterms. All years below Seventh will have the midterms, but Seventh years will be having a dance. The Heads will be planning it, so Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy will be excused from their first two classes, and will be meeting me in my office. That is all." H sat down, and they continued their breakfast.

After breakfast, Hermione met Draco in front of the door of the Great Hall, and they walked to Dumbledore's office, talking about ideas for the dance.

"_Gumdrops_," Hermione said, when they got in front of the Headmaster's office. They door opened, and they walked in.

"Hello, you two," Dumbledore said. He stood up. "I understand that you have been getting along pretty well. That is very good. About this dance: you two will be planning it, and I will have nothing to do with it. If you need to enchant something, please talk to me. Once you decide what you are going to do, please come to me. Any questions?"

Hermione looked at Draco, who shook his head. "When is the dance?" she asked.

"It will be a week after the younger years finish midterms," Dumbledore said. "I will be in January. If there are no more questions, you may return to your rooms, but you have to back in class in two hours. Good

day."

They left his office, and went back to their room.

"Any ideas?" Hermione asked Draco, and sat down on the couch.

"No," he answered, sitting down next to her. "Should we have a theme?"

"Maybe," Hermione said, "but what kind of theme?"

They brainstormed ideas, then it was time for them to go to class. They kissed goodbye, and went their separate ways. Hermione met up with Ron in Transfiguration, and thought about ideas for the dance. After Transfiguration, they had lunch, and then they had The Study of Magical Creatures with Slytherin. Hermione tried to hide her excitement, but Ginny suspected something.

"Hermione, stop being so excited," she said. "Ron is, like, so on to you."

Hermione tried to look bored, but a smile kept creeping onto her mouth. Finally, the time for TSMC came. The Golden Trio walked outside, where Professor Pinlow was talking to some of the Gryffindors. Hermione stood next to Lavender Brown, and they waited for the Slytherins.

"Glad you all are here," the Professor said, when Slytherin joined them. "Today we will be learning how to care for Lionosees, which is a creature from Norway that is very gentle and delicate, unless you get on their bad sides." Professor Pinlow unlocked a gate, and revealed a very beautiful creature. It was a light shade of purple, with a great mane the color of a caramel brown. The Lionosees was about as big as a dog, and very pretty. The Lionosees was eating some grass, and when it heard the professor, it looked up. "To get close to a Lionosees, you must walk up to it, take some grass, and slowly back up. The Lionosees will follow you. If she likes you enough, she will bow, and you will be able to pet her. Who is first?"

Ron raised his hand, and smiled at Hermione, but, seeing this, Draco also raised his hand, along with Harry.

"Excellent!" the professor said. "Mr. Malfoy, you will be first, then Mr. Potter, then Mr. Weasley."

Draco smirked at Ron and Harry, then stepped up to the Lionosees. Following the professors orders, the Lionosees let Draco pet her, and she licked his face. Someone pushed through the crowd, and shoved Draco out of the way. The Lionosees grew angering, but instead of attacking the person in front of her, she turned to Draco, and, using her head, sent him flying.

"Noooo!" Hermione cried. She raced over to Draco, and lifted him into her arms. "How could you, Harry?"

Harry backed away, pure terror on his face, then ran back to the castle.

**How is it? I tried to do the best I could, but I am running out of ideas. Please give me more! I would especially like to thank ****catgurlfurreel****. You have been the best! Thanks you guys! Please review!**


	7. The Truth

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Author's Note: sorry if it was too fast. See, what happened was that Harry got mad that Draco was getting all this attention, so he decided to try to get to the Lionosees, and have the Lionosees like him, but he accidentally shoved Draco (well, not _really _accidentally) and the Lionosees got mad and attacked Draco. Harry didn't mean to shove Draco so hard, and get the Lionosees angry. That is why he ran. Hope that explains it ****AAAHEVEILCHEESEMONKIES****, and****Soon2BeDirector****. Also, ****Hermione-Granger-420**** I would love some ideas. I am running out of them! Just so you know, this may be the second to the last chapter! Please review and give me ideas, and I may write more! Thanks!**

**Author's Note: It has been soooo long, and I am majorly sorry! I had major writers block! The next chapter will hopefully be updated sooner! Sorry!**

**Chapter Seven**

Hermione was pacing back and forth in front of Draco's bed, in the hospital wing, when Harry came in. Hermione didn't notice him at first, and Harry thought about leaving, but a voice in his head told him to stay.

_Just tell her what happened, _Harry said to himself. _This is Hermione. She will understand. Hopefully._

Harry cleared his throat . Hermione looked up in surprise, but when she saw Harry, she scowled.

"What do you want, Harry?" she said, icily. "You've done enough already."

"Look, I'm so, so sorry," Harry said. "I didn't mean to hurt him that bad. I swear."

"Just go away," Hermione said, looking away. Harry left the hospital wing. If he had stayed, he would have seen Hermione's tears.

**Later That Night**

Hermione stayed with Draco until she fell asleep in the chair next to his bed. Madame Pomfrey thought about making Hermione leave, but Hermione looked so peaceful, Madame Pomfrey left her there, and switched off the light. About 20 minutes after she left, Hermione stirred and woke up. She saw Draco sleeping. After giving him a kiss, she left the hospital wing. Thinking she was going to go to her room, Hermione let her feet do the walking. Without even noticing, she was outside the library. Careful so no one would hear her, she entered, and went over to a table in the corner. When she sat down, she noticed a big pile of books. Moving them over, Hermione saw Ginny sleeping, her mouth slightly opened. Hermione giggled, then shook her slightly to wake her up.

"What?" Ginny asked groggily, sitting up. She looked around wildly, but a smile found it's way onto her face when she saw Hermione. "You scared the living daylights out of me," she said. " I thought you were Filch, or Snape."

"I'm sorry," Hermione said. "I was with Draco, and I guess I ended up here."

"Oh, yeah, Ron told me what happened," Ginny said. "I cannot believe Harry would do something like that. Even though, when Ron told me, he made Draco seem like the bad guy," Ginny added, smiling. "Is he okay?"

"Yeah, I guess," Hermione said. "I still can't believe Harry would do that. Why?"

"Well, he _does _like you," Ginny said.

"I know." Hermione sighed. "What should I do?"

"I think you should talk to me before you do anything," came a voice. Hermione looked up and saw Ron leaning against one of the bookcases.

"I'm gone," Ginny said, grabbing her books and leaving. Ron sat down.

"Is there something going on between you and Malfoy?" he asked. "And be truthful."

Hermione sighed. "Yes," she said, finally. "Even though I wouldn't call it something major. Just a, I dunno."

"How long has this been going on for?"

"Well, see-"

"How long?"

"The second day after the start of school."

Ron stood up quickly, and his chair fell backwards. "Why didn't you just tell me?"

"I knew that you would hate me. In the beginning, I didn't even think of it as anything, just Draco being Draco, but once I started really liking him, it just….."

"Does this mean we should break up?" Ron asked.

"I dunno," Hermione said. "Do you want to?"

"Will it ruin our friendship?"

"It might," Hermione said. "But we are mature, and we should be able to still be friends, even though I will be dating your enemy."

"What if you two break up?" Ron asked.

"Then we break up," Hermione said. "It would be just like I was dating someone else. And hopefully, you and I will be able to be friends if Draco and I break up. It may be hard on me, but oh, well."

Ron sighed. "Well, then, I guess, we should, well, break up."

"All right," Hermione said. She stood up, and gave Ron a hug and a kiss, then left the library.

Ron hit the table with his fist, then rested his head on his arms.

**The Next Day**

"We did it," Hermione said to Ginny in her room.

"Did what?" Ginny asked.

"Ron and I broke up."

"No," Ginny said, in amazement. "How?"

"Well, after you left, we talked, and decided it would be best that we were just friends. He isn't exactly _happy _about it, but he knows that this means a lot to me."

"What about you and Harry?"

Hermione sighed. "We still haven't made up. I don't know why, either. I mean, I could easily talk to him about it, but I always thought that _Ron _would be the one to blow up. I guess I was just surprised."

"How is Malfoy?"

"I'm actually not sure." Hermione laughed. "I meant to check on him this morning, but with classes, and trying to avoid Harry and Ron, and I guess I was trying so hard to forget about it, I dunno."

"Come on," Ginny said, standing up.

"Where are you going?" Hermione said, standing up, and following Ginny.

"It's a secret," Ginny said. She led Hermione out of the Gryffindor common room, down the corridor, all the way to the hospital wing. "Since you didn't get to see Malfoy this morning, we will see him right now." Ginny pushed open the door, and led Hermione to Draco's bed. He was up, eating some bread. "I leave you two alone." Ginny left.

Hermione pulled up a chair, and sat down next to his bed. "How are you?" she asked.

"I'm okay," Draco said, with a weak smile.

"I am so sorry about what Harry did," Hermione said. "He, kind of , well, likes me, and I guess he got jealous. I seriously thought that Ron would be the one to attack you, but I guess not. Oh, Ron and I are broken up," she added.

"Not because of me?" Draco asked, sitting up.

"Well, yeah," Hermione admitted. "But I think we were going to break up soon enough. So, don't worry."

"I still want to talk to Weas- I mean, _Ron_," Draco corrected himself, after the look from Hermione.

"Why must you guys call each other by your last names?" Hermione asked. "Why can't you be civilized, and call each other 'Draco' and 'Ron'?"

"I dunno," Draco said. "I guess it is just habit. But I do want to talk to him. I don't want him to think that I am going to turn you bad, or anything."

"I don't think that," came a voice. Ron stepped out from the shadows. "I think she can turn bad on her own."

Hermione stood up, and gave Ron a quick hug, then looked at Draco. " I am not sure if I should leave you two alone, but I will." And then she left.

**Dinner**

Hermione entered the Great Hall that night for dinner, and looked around. She spotted Ginny, and was about to walk over to her, when she noticed that Ginny was sitting next to Harry. She smiled at Ginny, who waved, then Hermione slid into the seat next to Lavender Brown, who was talking to Dean Thomas.

About ten minutes into dinner, the door opened, and Hermione looked up. Ron and Draco entered together and shook hands before separating. Ron plopped down next to Hermione.

"How did it go?" Hermione asked.

"It was okay," Ron said. "He isn't really that bad. We actually agreed on something."

"And what was that?" Hermione asked smiling, and taking some pumpkin juice.

"That you and Harry should make up."

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Look, this fight is, well, not good for you. Just make up. Why can't you do that?"

"Because I am afraid he won't want to make up." Hermione sighed. "He is my best friend, and I really love him, but I don't want to embarrass myself by making up, and him not wanting to."

"Well, you might have to now," Ron said. "Harry is coming this way."

Hermione turned around and saw Harry walking towards them, but when she turned back around, she saw Draco coming over, too.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxx

**I hope you like it! I don't know if that was really a cliff hanger, but I needed to end the chapter some how. I will try to update sooner, but I had a major writers block. Sorry! Hope you like it.**


	8. The Dance

**Disclaimer: -tear- This is the last time I am going to write a disclaimer (for this story, ne ways). I, sadly, own nothing.**

**A/N: Wow. My last chapter. I would just like to thank all of the people who have read and reviewed my story:**

**Penguinkid69****: Glad you liked it. Thanks for reading!**

**AAAHEVEILCHEESEMONKIES****: Thanks for liking my story enuff to review a lot. You are the best!**

**iluvmyface****: I hope this chappie makes you go 'OMG' like b4!**

**Soon2BeDirector****: thanx for reviewing. You're the best! Please read my next story, too! Writers block is bad!**

**Hermione-Granger-420****: u may not have given me ideas (I think) but I am glad that you liked it!**

**catgurlfurreel****: thanx for reviewing! Read my other story! that was a really good idea, but I got it after I finished the story, so I couldn't put it in! sorry!**

**Li09****: u like? Thanx for reviewing!**

**Psionic Seduction**** I hope u like it! I think it is the writers block. I gonna be writing another story, and I will try to keep it from going OOC, but I am not making ne promises!**

**JesseMluver17****: Thanx for reviewing!**

**Some Beauty Never Fades**** thanks for reviewing!**

**rupertlvr****: thanks for reading my story!**

**Kawiki****: u were my first reviewer, and I would like to thank u for your advice, and for giving my story a chance. Thanks!**

**Chapter Eight**

After Ginny's pestering, Harry stood up and started walking over to Hermione. He smiled when Hermione saw him, but it was instantly wiped from his face when he saw Draco walking over to Hermione, too. Draco noticed Harry when Harry noticed Draco, and they both stopped short. The Great Hall was instantly plunged into silence, as the students watched. Harry looked at Ron, who was busy with his bread. He looked at Hermione, but she was looking at her shoes. Harry looked up at Draco. They stood like that, looking at each other, for what felt like an eternity (when really it was only 10 seconds). Harry cracked first. He started walking, faster that before, his head bent down, and went right past Hermione, Ron, and Draco, who all were surprised. Hermione started to stand up, but Ron got up first and was after Harry. Hermione looked at Draco, who was looking at the door. Hermione stood up, and left, also, but she went to the Head's common room, with Draco following her. She quickly went in, and fell onto the couch, and started crying. Draco pulled her into his strong arms and held her, stroking her hair, until she fell asleep.

**The Night of The Dance**

It had been at least 2 weeks since the event in the Great Hall, and, with Christmas Break, Hermione had been spending more time with Draco. She occasionally saw Ron in the hallways, and Ginny in the library, but she hadn't seen Harry. At first, she thought that he had left for break, just to escape her, but Ron told her that he had just been really distant.

Finally, the night of the dance came. Hermione and Ginny were in Hermione's room, getting ready. Ginny had decided to go with Collin Creevey, and Hermione was, obviously, going with Draco.

Ginny came out of the bathroom, in a beautiful pink, form fitting, ankle length dress. The neck and bottom had gold on them, and the neckline wasn't _plunging, _but it was rather low. Her red hair was swept up into a bun, with many bobby pins, and a few loose curls. She had a faint pink eye shadow and blush, and her lips sparkled with the pink lipstick Hermione had let her borrow.

"You look great," Hermione said.

"And now it is your turn."

Hermione went into the bathroom, and came out 15 minutes later, looking even more ravishing that usual. She was wearing a blue, swishy skirt, that reached her knees, and was the color of a crystal lake. She had on a blue, matching halter, that fit her slim upper area perfectly, and extenuated her curves perfectly. Her brown curls were loose, and hung down her back. She had on some pink eye shadow, and a glossy lipstick.

"You look beautiful," Ginny said. "C'mon, lets go get our men." They giggled.

Hermione pushed open the door to the common room, and both of the boys jaws dropped. Collin walked up to Ginny, and began stuttering, while Draco smiled and held out his arm to Hermione. She took it, and, after saying bye to Ginny, she and Draco made their way to the Great Hall, where the ball was being held.

"So, are you ready?" Draco asked. No one really knew that Draco and Hermione were together officially, and this was their debut.

Hermione nodded, and Draco pushed open the door. Hermione gasped when she saw the room. It had turned out better than she had expected. The ceiling was a dark, midnight blue, and had snow falling from it, but the snow stopped about halfway down, so as not to hit the students. The tables were all pushed to the side, filled with food, and people were already dancing. When they heard the door, everyone looked up, and saw Hermione Granger, Gryffindor Princess, and Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prince, hand in hand. There was a few gasp from the Slytherin students everyone else seemed fine. Hermione and Draco walked over to a table to get some food, when they bumped into Ron, and his date.

"Oooh, hello, Lavender," Hermione said. "When did this happen?" she asked slyly.

"It's nothing," Lavender said. "Right, Ron?"

Ron nodded, then turned to Draco. Draco held out his hand, and Ron excepted it. Hermione let out the breath she was holding.

"See you guys later," Lavender said, then led Ron to the dance floor.

Draco and Hermione found a couch near the back and sat down. They were enjoying the dance, when someone cleared his throat. Hermione looked up and saw Harry standing there, looking uncomfortable.

"Um, Hermione, can I talk to you?" he asked.

Draco stood up. "I will go get some punch." And he left.

Harry sat down. "Look, Hermione, I am really sorry. I didn't mean to hurt him I just really like you, and I started to notice that you and Draco were getting closer, and….. Do you except my apology?"

Hermione looked at Harry, then laughed. "Of course I except your apology. I just hope that you except mine."

Harry frowned. "I know why I am apologizing, but why are you? You didn't do anything."

"I guess I should have told you and Ron about Draco and me, instead of keeping it a secret. Do you forgive me?"

"Yes," Harry said, then enveloped her into a hug. They stopped, and Hermione took the pumpkin juice that Draco had brought her. Lavender and Ron joined them.

"So, did you guys make up?" Ron asked.

Hermione smiled. "Yes."

"Good," Lavender said, smiling.

Ron turned to Draco. "Now that you are dating Hermione, you are going to have to treat her right. If you hurt her, then The Boy Who Lived and I are going get you. So watch your back."

Draco's mouth curled into what looked like a scowl, but was actually a smile. "Don't worry," he said, slipping his hand around Hermione's waist. "I won't."

Hermione, still smiling, said, "Lets dance."

And they spent the rest of the night dancing.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOo

**I am done! I still can't believe it. I hope everyone liked the story. I will probably be writing another one soon, so look out! Thanks to all of my reviewers, and all of you guys who read the story, but didn't review (I do that a lot). You are the best!**

**Love, **

**Josee**


End file.
